Rhunön
Rhunön was the elf smith who made every Rider's swords during the Dragon Rider era, making each of them not only very powerful, but also beautiful. As a rule, she made the blade match the color of the Rider's dragon. She later vowed to never make another sword again after Galbatorix gained power and destroyed all the swords she had forged. Even after Brom begged her to replace the sword he had lost in the Dragon War, Rhunön kept her promise. Rhunön was credited as the "most skilled smith in the world", even better than the dwarves. Some speculate that she made a sword for Galbatorix, however, other sources reveal that he collects the Dragon Rider's swords wherever he can. One could take that to mean he didn't have one of his own. The known swords forged by Rhunön were * Arvindr (for an unknown Rider) * Brisingr (for Eragon) * Naegling (for Oromis) * Támerlein (for Arva) * Undbitr (for Brom) * Zar'roc (for Morzan) Rhunön was very introverted, and very rarely left her forge; when she did, it usually required quite a bit of wheedling from Arya. The only time she really left when Eragon was in Ellesméra was the eve of the Blood-Oath Celebration. Eragon also noticed that she was the only elf that looked even the slightest bit old; this could possibly suggest a look of weariness or sadness (perhaps from sorrow or guilt due to the fate of her creations), or could imply that, as other elves used magic to manipulate their features, she may have chosen to appear old for some unknown reason (possibly because she doesn't like using magic, she allows herself to appear old). Or because she is the oldest of her kind still alive. Rhunön first learned her craft from Fûthark, a legendary grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum clan. She can apparently converse in dwarvish, and does when she greets Orik at the Blood-Oath Celebration and invites him to visit her forge. In the end of Brisingr, Eragon asks for a new sword, so she sends him to try and find "brightsteel", the metal used to make Rider sword. He finds some underneath the Menoa Tree, to which Rhunön said that the amount Eragon found could make several swords. She made a sword matching Saphira's color which Eragon christened "Brisingr". Rhunön avoided breaking her oath to never create another "instrument of death" by guiding Eragon's mind directly, using him to create it, thus making the craft different enough in her mind to avoid the oath, as she didn't make it with her own hands. When Eragon named his sword, he was surprised that it burst into flames that he had Rhunön try it herself. She did, but the sword did not flare up with her magic, so she guessed that Eragon may have discovered the True Name of the sword, or perhaps the magical flames came from him forging the weapon. Rhunön said Brisingr is the finest Rider sword she had forged. pl:Rhunön es:Rhunön Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Females